It's the Little Things
by Lyrical-Mindset
Summary: These are just some fluffy one-shots about everyday life in the Catorade world.
1. Doing the Laundry

**Reviews make my day :)**

**A/N: I'm obsessed with Catorade! I just like the idea of a three person relationship *shrugs* I don't think I would ever be in one though. This is just some fluffy goodness before I go to sleep.**

**Btw I'm having a little writer's block with 'The Tears We Shed' so it might be a while until I post a new chapter. **

**XOXO**

Jade got out of the shower and let out a content sigh. She loved the feeling of being fresh out of the shower. She had just finished getting dressed into sweats and a t shirt when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled widely.

"Hey babe." Jade grinned.

"Hey Jadey! Kitten is here too but she's upstairs." Tori said happily.

"She's getting dressed?" Jade asked.

"I think she just got in the shower." Tori responded.

"Ooh, can you sneak in and take some pictures for me." Jade requested with a smirk.

"Pervert." Tori said. Jade could practically see the girl rolling her eyes.

"You know you were going to get in the shower with her anyway." Jade teased.

"That's not the point." Tori blushed. "Why do you need pictures anyway? You've seen her naked a million times." Tori questioned.

"Let's just say that sometimes you guys aren't around when I need you so I use substitutes." Jade explained.

"Mmm, Jade getting herself off; I really like that idea. You're going to have to show me sometime." Tori said seductively.

"Who's the pervert now?" Jade smirked.

"Still you." Tori smirked also. "I've got to go so I can get in the shower with Kitten before she's done."

"Pervert!" Jade shouted as Tori hung up. Jade smiled and shook her head. Her girlfriend was something else.

Jade looked through her drawers for something nice to wear. She and her girlfriends were going out to lunch and she wanted to look presentable. She groaned when she didn't find the outfit she wanted. _Oh yeah, it's in the laundry._ She thought to herself. She dug through her clothes hamper and found it, but she wasn't about to put a dirty outfit on her freshly cleaned body.

"Guess I have to do laundry." Jade sighed, gathering some other things that also needed to be cleaned. She walked downstairs and into the laundry room. She picked her settings on the washing machine and added the detergent. She had a top-load washer so she started putting clothes in one by one as the machine filled with water. She stumbled upon a pair of skinny jeans that clearly weren't hers due to them being pink. Cat and Tori always left their clothes over her house. She'd long ago stopped returning them and just put them in designated drawers for whenever her girlfriends randomly decided to sleepover.

She soon discovered Tori's famous purple hoodie and stared at the big brown stain on the front. She smirked at the memory of how it got there. Let's just say that it involved strawberries, chocolate, and naked bodies. The hoodie just so happened to get in the way.

_Well this stain isn't going to come out. _Jade thought with a grin. She wanted the stain to stay there. It was a reminder of one of the best nights of her life. She put the hoodie to the side so that she could hang it up later for safe keeping. She was finished putting things in so she went to her room to watch some TV.

About a half hour later she took that damp clothes out and put them in the dryer. She didn't know how long they would take so she put them in for 50 minutes just to be safe. She figured that she could check the clothes in 20 minutes to see how dry they were.

She walked back to her room just in time to hear her phone ring. She picked it up and smiled.

"Hey Kitten." Jade greeted.

"Hi Jadey, can you tell me why Teddy was taking pictures of me in the shower? I asked her but she told me to ask you." Cat said questioningly.

"Don't worry about it Cat, it's not important." Jade replied.

"Kay kay! Did I tell you what my brother did yesterday? He had a bowl of . . ." Jade tuned Cat out thanks to years of practice. She loved the girl to death, but she would go psychotic if she had to listen to Cat all day. "Isn't that strange?" Cat said as Jade tuned back in. "Yes, it's very strange Kitten." Jade responded accordingly.

"Teddy come here, Jade is on the phone." Cat shouted as she saw Tori entering the room.

"Hey babe." Tori said when Cat put the phone on speaker. The three girls started talking for a while about anything and everything.

"So yesterday I was doing my laundry when…" Tori started. Jade immediately realized how long she had been on the phone. She dropped it and rushed downstairs. Jade opened the dryer and saw that her fears had become reality. The clothes had shrunk. Some were still kind of wearable but they would be really tight. She pulled out Cat's jeans and held them up. _Hmm maybe this wasn't such a bad thing; Cat's ass in these would make my day._ Jade smirked to herself. _The tighter the better._

She carried the clothes upstairs and picked up the neglected phone. "I'm back." She said into the receiver.

"Where did you go? Cat was about to have an emotional breakdown because she thought something bad had happened." Tori spoke.

"I had to do some chores, nothing bad happened Kitten." Jade assuaged as she put the clothes away.

**XOXO**

All three girls lay on Jade's bed exhausted. The lunch had been delicious. After that though, they went to Jade's house to watch a movie. Watching a movie quickly turned into, as Cat liked to call it, naked wrestling. They finally stopped around 8pm.

"I don't feel like getting up. Can we just spend the night here?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, I don't even think that I can walk right now?" Tori added.

"Why do you guys always ask when you know the answer is yes?" Jade complained.

**XOXO**

Tori woke up the next morning in her lovers' arms. She kissed Cat awake first because she knew how much Jade liked to sleep. The two girls got dressed and went downstairs to start on breakfast. Tori walked up behind Cat and hugged her.

"What do you want to do today Kitten?" Tori asked, running her lips along Cat's neck.

"Mmm." Cat moaned at the feeling. "Can we go get ice cream?" She shouted happily.

"Of course, anything you want baby." Tori whispered in Cat's ear before biting it playfully, making the girl squeal giddily. They returned to making breakfast and finished just as Jade came down the steps.

"Hey Jadey!" Cat ran to hug the girl and kiss her good morning.

"Good morning to you too Kitten. Why are you so happy?" Jade asked, taken aback by the red head's cheeriness.

"I'm happy because Teddy said we could go to get some ice cream later!" Cat said loudly as she began to bounce around the room.

Jade walked over to Tori and whispered in her ear, "Why did you promise her sugar? You know what it does to her." Jade scolded.

"I'm sorry, but she just looked so cute this morning. I couldn't help it." Tori whispered back with pouted lips.

Jade sighed and kissed Tori's pout away. "Whatever, now you're the one that has to put her to sleep tonight." Jade walked away triumphantly. Tori grumbled as she set the table.

The three girls ate and made plans for the day. When they were done, Jade put the plates in the dishwasher then went to join her girlfriends in the shower. The shower took a little longer than usual; probably because they got a little sidetracked.

Cat ran into Jade's room wrapped in a towel giggling. "No Jadey!" Cat laughed. Jade ran into the room next without a towel on. "You pulled mine off so I'm pulling yours off." Jade grinned like a lion watching its prey. Cat tried to fend off Jade's advances but to no avail. Her towel ended up on the floor leaving her nude form there for all to see. Tori then walked in with her towel on and let out a wolf whistle. She had an amazing view in front of her; this was definitely a Kodak moment. Then just like that the moment was over.

The two girls rounded on her and stalked closer. Tori moved away until she felt her back hit the wall. She was doomed. Her towel soon joined Cat's on the floor. The three then shared an intimate moment that involved kissing, grabbing, and stroking. No real sex though. They would save that for later.

Cat pulled away from Jade's lips and ended the moment. "I want my ice cream." Cat pouted. Tori and Jade sighed as they removed their hands from one another.

"C'mon let's get dressed." Tori huffed as she walked over to her designated drawer. Cat looked in her own and pulled out some skinny jeans and a t-shirt with ice cream cones on it. She felt that the shirt was appropriate for the occasion. Knowing how much her girlfriends liked her in thongs, she put on a red lace one. She then tried to put on the skinny jeans, but the task was rather difficult.

"Oh no." Cat said, catching her girlfriends' attention.

"What's wrong Kitten?" Tori asked.

Cat bounced up and down as she tried to get the jeans past her butt. Tori and Jade admired the view of a topless Cat bouncing. "I can't put my jeans on! I think I'm getting fat." Cat pouted. Jade tried to hold in a laugh as she noticed which jeans Cat was trying to put on.

"You're not getting fat baby." Jade assured. "I kind of had a little mishap with the laundry."

"You shrunk my jeans? These are my favorite ones!" Cat yelled. Tori got dressed quickly and left the room. Jade would have to deal with an angry Cat by herself. It wasn't fun to be on the petite girl's bad side and Jade was currently standing in that territory doe eyed.

_Good luck Jade_. Tori thought with a smirk.

_**The End**_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. Review and follow me on Twitter Lyrical_Mindset. If you message me and say that you've read one of my stories, I'll follow back :)**


	2. Flu Shot

**Review!**

**A/N: This story is from a little bit of personal experience. I HATE FLU SHOTS! To this day, I will cry if I have to get one. **

"No!" Cat whined.

"C'mon Kitten, you have to!" Tori scolded.

"You can't make me!" Cat yelled.

"Stop being a baby and just do it!" Jade complained.

"I'm not a baby!" Cat shouted as her eyes began to tear up.

"She didn't mean it Kitten." Tori soothed, hugging the petite girl tightly.

Tori and Jade had been trying to get Cat to go to the doctor's office for about 2 hours now. Cat was prone to getting sick and therefore she had to get a flu shot every year. Cat hated shots with a passion. She put up such a fight that one time she almost dislocated Jade's shoulder. Yes, big mean Jade almost got taken down by little innocent Cat.

Cat cuddled into Tori's lap. "I don't want to get a shot and Jadey is being mean to me." She whined.

"I'm sorry Kitten." Jade sighed. "But if you don't get this shot, you could get really sick."

"Do you want to get sick babe?" Tori asked.

"No." Cat replied solemnly.

"Then you have to get the shot."

"No!" Cat screamed as she ran up the steps. "I'll get her." Jade huffed, running after her. Jade found the girl hiding under the covers on Tori's bed. She sat down on the edge and rubbed Cat's back.

"You're a big girl now Kitten, I thought we went over this last year." Jade pointed out.

"No, you were right, I'm still a baby. See?" Cat said poking her head out from underneath the blanket to show that she was sucking her thumb.

Jade pulled the thumb away from Cat's mouth. "Stop that or you're going to need braces." Jade scolded as Cat climbed out from underneath the covers. "Kitten, you can't be a baby anymore. Big girls get shots and don't complain about it." Jade pointed out.

"Well, maybe I still want to be a baby." Cat said timidly climbing into Jade's lap. Jade pulled her close and kissed her cheek softly. "You can't Cat. In the real world people expect you to grow up."

Cat pouted but it quickly turned into a small smile. "Can I still be a baby when I'm with you and Teddy?" Cat asked hopefully.

"Of course Cat. You can be whatever you want to be, because it's our world; the magical world of Cat, Jade, and Tori." Jade smiled.

"I want us to live in that world forever." Cat thought aloud. "We will baby, we will." Jade said quietly, rubbing Cat's back gently. Cat laid her head on Jade's chest and relaxed. It wasn't long until Cat was asleep. Jade carried her downstairs and whispered to Tori, "Let's go now while she's asleep."

They got into Tori's car. Tori drove while Jade held Cat in the backseat. They soon arrived at the doctor's office. Cat was waited on immediately because the nurses knew of her history with flu shots. They decided that it would be best to do it while she was asleep. If she woke up then they would have to get 5 people to hold her down just to give her the shot. The nurse gathered all of the necessary materials as Jade sat down on the table with Cat asleep in her lap. The nurse wiped the spot with alcohol then injected the vaccine. Cat didn't stir in the slightest bit. Tori suggested that they give her a band-aid with bows on it so at least she'd have something to smile about when she woke up.

When they arrived back at Tori's house Jade laid Cat on the couch. She woke up a few minutes later and walked over to Tori and Jade who were in the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes and yawned in the most adorable way possible causing both her girlfriends to let out an "Aww!"

"Did you have a nice nap Kitten." Tori asked pulling the girl into her lap.

"Yeah, but I still don't want to get a shot." Cat pouted. Tori and Jade looked at each other then laughed. Tori held Cat's arm up and showed her the band-aid.

"Ooh, pretty bows! Wait, when did this happen?" Cat shouted flabbergasted.

"During your nap we took you to the doctor's office." Jade said proudly.

Cat smiled. "Really? I didn't feel a thing! Maybe shots aren't so bad after all." Tori and Jade shared a knowing look.

-a year later-

"C'mon Cat!" Jade said frustrated.

"No, you can't make me!" Cat screamed.

"Tori, grab her arms!" Jade yelled as she grabbed Cat's legs. They hauled a flailing Cat out to the car and put her in the backseat. Jade got in with her and straddled her waist to make sure that she didn't escape. Tori got in the driver's seat and sped off. She was becoming frustrated also.

"Cat, calm down! It's just a flu shot!"

_**The End**_

**A/N: I meant to upload this yesterday, but I forgot … oops, my bad.**


	3. Baking a Cake

**Review please? Pretty please?**

**A/N: This story has been sitting on my laptop for a while so I thought that I'd finish it lol**

**BTW**

**I have a new and improved theory! It's in the author's note at the end :)**

**XOXO**

Cat, Tori, and Jade had been over Tori's house for the past few hours with nothing to do. The board games had gotten old soon, they had seen all of the movies before, and now they were hungry.

"Jadey I'm hungry." Cat whined from her spot on Tori's lap.

"What are you telling me for? Tori is the one that cooks, I just eat." Jade spoke.

"Teddy, I'm hungry." Cat whined to Tori.

"Fine, I'll make you something." Tori said, patting Cat's thigh so that the girl would get up. "What do you want?"

"Candy!" Cat said happily.

"Cat you need real food, not sugar." Tori said simply.

"Sugar is food silly." Cat smiled. Tori gave her a look. "May I have macaroni and cheese?" Cat said timidly. She knew that when Tori gave her 'the look' it was time to be serious. Sometimes she went a little overboard on the ditsy personality.

"Yes you may." Tori replied sweetly then walked into the kitchen. Cat pouted, she hated when she got 'the look'.

"C'mere Kitten." Jade smiled as she pulled Cat into her lap and kissed the pout away.

"Bad news Cat, there's no food in the kitchen. Trina's fat self must've eaten it all." Tori groaned.

"I guess we have to go to the store now." Jade said, standing up with Cat in her arms.

They got into the car. Tori drove while Jade held Cat in the passenger seat. When they got to the grocery store Cat immediately went to the candy aisle. Jade and Tori giggled at the girl's eagerness. Tori's dad had given her his credit card along with a spending limit. She and Jade put anything that was necessary in the cart. Occasionally Cat would come up to them and ask to put unnecessary things in the cart. They would nicely tell her no then she'd walk away with a pout.

Cat walked up again and Tori tried to keep her annoyance at bay. "Cat, if you're good and stop walking up every 5 minutes I'll get you something special." Tori smiled. Cat nodded happily and imitated zipping her lips.

"Good girl." Tori kissed her softly.

They continued to shop and when they were done Jade got in line with Cat while Tori went to go get what she'd promised to Cat. A little later, they arrived at Tori's house and put all of the groceries away.

"Was I good Teddy?" Cat asked hopefully.

"Yes, you were." Tori smiled as she tapped Cat's nose.

Cat giggled. "So what did you get me?" Cat said excitedly. "Is it ice cream that never melts? My brother says that it's not real but, I know it's real because Willy Won-" Tori cut Cat of with a kiss. Cat whimpered a little when Tori pulled away.

"First of all, ice cream that never melts isn't real Kitten." Tori explained. Cat frowned.

"And second, I got you this!" Tori said as she reached into the cabinet and pulled out the box she was looking for.

"Yay cake!" Cat bounced up and down.

"Want to make it right now?" Tori asked.

Cat nodded eagerly then frowned. "I thought you wanted me to eat real food and not sugar?"

"I'll make an exception for now." Tori placed a chaste kiss on Cat's lips.

Cat smiled from ear to ear and hugged Tori lovingly.

"Aww, you two are so cute." Jade giggled. "Now let's make this cake. I'm hungry." She said seriously.

They gathered all of the ingredients. Cat just sat and watched because she wasn't allowed to bake. The last time she attempted to bake, all three girls had flour in places that it shouldn't be. When they were done mixing the dry and wet ingredients together they gave Cat the spoon so that she could lick it.

"How does it taste?" Tori asked.

"I don't know; taste for yourself." Cat said, wiggling her eyebrows. Tori leaned over the counter and kissed Cat sensually. Tongues mingled as flavors were exchanged. When they pulled away both let out a satisfied sigh.

"Mmm, chocolaty." Tori smiled. "Want some too Jade?" Tori smirked at the dazed look on Jade's face. All Jade could do was nod. Tori walked over and kissed her first; then she and Cat took turns kissing the dark haired girl.

"Delicious." Jade said once she came out of her kissing induced haze. Cat and Tori just smiled at each other, proud of their accomplishment. Tori then put the cake into the oven. They had some time to kill so they just sat on the couch. Cat sat on Tori's lap, straddling her, while Jade sat against the armrest, one leg behind Tori and the other hanging off of the couch. Jade grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. However, the TV was quickly ignored as the girls began to whisper loving things to each other.

"I love your cheeks Teddy, they're so soft." Jade said while stroking Tori's cheek gently with her thumb.

"I love you Jadey." Tori smiled.

"I love you too." Jade kissed Tori gently. Both girls then turned their attention to Cat, who was dozing off against Tori's chest. She tried to fight her tiredness but she was quickly losing.

"You've had a long day Kitten. Go to sleep." Jade said tenderly. Cat closed her eyes, but soon opened them when the oven timer went off.

"Cake!" Cat shouted as she bolted from Tori's lap. Jade quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to the couch.

"Let Tori get it. I don't want you burning yourself." Jade kissed Cat softly. Cat nodded in understanding. She'd been burned before and she cried for an hour afterwards.

Tori got oven mitts and took the cake out to cool off. Tori got out the icing then smiled mischievously. She dipped a finger in it before walking over to Cat and Jade. She wiped her finger on Cat's lips and smirked.

"I think you have something on your lips Kitten. Let me get it off for you." Tori grinned. She sat on the couch and pulled Cat back into their previous position. She leaned forward and licked the icing off of Cat's lips then stuck her tongue into Cat's mouth. Cat moaned at the taste of the icing mixed with Tori's unique flavor. They'd finally pulled away for air when Jade decided to speak up.

"I think you left some on there." Jade said breathily and she too leaned forward and licked Cat's lips. Cat moaned as Jade's essence assaulted her senses. Jade slipped her tongue into Cat's mouth and savored the taste of the icing combined with the taste of her two girlfriends.

Cat climbed off of Tori's lap and into Jade's. The two girls continued to kiss while Tori went to go ice the cake that had definitely cooled down by now. When she was done, she walked over to the sofa with three slices of cake. Cat pulled away from Jade's lips long enough to speak.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Cat pleaded.

Tori giggled as she put some cake on a fork and fed it to Cat. "Is it good?" She asked. Cat nodded before opening her mouth for more.

"No, it's Jade's turn." Tori smiled then fed some to Jade.

Cat stuck her lips out in a pout, but it quickly turned into a smile as more cake was given to her. Jade stuck her finger into some icing and Tori happily sucked it off. Jade added two more fingers to Tori's mouth and moaned as she watched Tori suck the life out of her fingers. Cat also moaned a little at the show before her. The girls exchanged looks before standing up abruptly.

They ran upstairs to Tori's room, tripping over their clothes along the way. When they arrived there, all three were half naked. Tori and Jade share a look before stalking toward Cat. Tori starts to kiss down the redhead's front while Jade places kisses down the redhead's back. Tori leaves puffs of hot breath against Cat's skin as she makes her way back up to Cat's face. She comes to a stop at her destination and kisses the plump, pink lips that she finds there.

"See what happens when you're a good girl Kitten?" Tori smirked.

_**The End**_

**A/N: Ok, so I have a NEW theory lol and hopefully it makes people happy :)**

**Ariana Relationship Theory 2.0**

**-Liz and Ariana date**

**-Ariana uses Graham as a cover up so no one gets suspicious lol**

**-Graham falls for Ariana**

**-Ariana doesn't like him back**

**-Ariana leaves him for Jordan, her new cover up**

**-Liz and Ariana still date**

**WOW, I have such an overactive imagination :D**

**I hope that made everyone happy lmaoooooo**

**P.S. Am I the only one who thinks that Liz and Leon have/had a little something going on?**


	4. Watching TV

**You can choose to review, but I love you just for reading this :)**

**A/N: If you happened to watch Frankie Grande's twitcam then you know about the #OMGrandeGame :D I (Ari_Loves_Bows) happened to win one of the questions, earning a shout out from him! Since I'm in such a happy mood, I decided to write this very short, but very fluffy oneshot! I hope you like it :)**

**Catorade fic btw...**

**XOXO**

Everything had to be a competition with them. Who could hit the highest notes, who could belt the loudest, who could give the most orgasms? There was always a winner, but to determine the winner there was usually a challenge that many outsiders found stupid or unnecessary. They relished in these little competitions though. It was part of what made their relationship work so well. Today was Saturday and the start of yet another competition that had become somewhat of a Saturday tradition. The girls would sleepover at Tori's house on Friday nights then at around 9am the games would begin. Cat was the first one awake this time, or so she thought. She tried to slip out of her girlfriends' arms, but both pairs tightened around her.

"Where are you going Kitten?" Jade asked in a sultry voice.

"Nowhere." Cat answered innocently.

"I think that she was about to go downstairs." Tori chimed in.

"So what if I was?" Cat said mischievously.

"Tsk, tsk. Trying to break the rules, I see." Tori shook her head playfully.

"What rules?" Jade scoffed.

"I don't know…the imaginary ones." Tori stuck her tongue out. Jade took it upon herself to bite it.

"Oww! Don't do that." Tori pouted.

"Don't be such a baby, that's Cat's job." Jade laughed. Tori joined in while Cat just pouted.

"I'm a baby? Well let's just see who wins this time." Cat smirked with a devious twinkle in her eye.

The three girls got out of the bed and stood on the far side of the room, away from the door. They looked each other up and down, savoring the tank tops and short shorts that all three had decided to wear to bed. The room was silent until Jade broke it with her Effie Trinket voice.

"May the odds be ever in your favor."

Tori and Cat burst into laughter at Jade's impersonation. Little did they know that Jade was going to use it to her advantage.

"Ready, set, go!" Jade barely finished her words before she was out the door.

"Hey! No fair!" Cat whined as she chased after Jade. Once Jade got to the bottom of the steps, she tried to make a dash for the TV remote, only to be tackled by the tiny redhead.

Jade fell to the floor with Cat straddling her back. Cat leaned down to whisper in Jade's ear. "Where'd you think you were going?"

Jade turned onto her back and leaned up to kiss Cat quickly. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Jade flipped them over. She was now in between Cat's legs. She pressed her hips to Cat's. Cat bit her lip to hold in a moan before mustering all of her strength to flip them back over. Jade sat up abruptly causing the lightweight girl to fall off. "I'm going to get the remote, that's where I'm going." Jade smirked. Their competitions always involved a lot of smirking and devious looks.

"I don't think so." Tori said once she finally caught up to them. Jade tried to drag herself away from Tori, but the brunette grabbed her ankles and pulled her backwards. Tori shot a quick glance at Cat who appeared to be holding her arm in pain.

"What's wrong Kitten? Did you fall on your arm too hard?" Tori asked concerned.

Cat frowned and nodded. "I think it needs ice."

"I'll go get some." Tori smiled softly and walked to the kitchen. Cat took this as her opportunity to lunge for the remote.

"Tori, it was a trick!" Jade informed. She grabbed one of Cat's legs in an attempt to slow her down.

"Just let me watch cartoons!" Cat huffed out. She wasn't making any progress with Jade attached to her.

"No! I want to watch Bad Girls Club!" Jade said as she tightened her grip on Cat.

"Well that's too bad." Tori said, earning her girlfriends' attention. "I win." She waved the remote in their faces. Jade and Cat shared a look before pouncing on Tori.

"No, I got the remote first so I get to pick the show! That's the rules!" Tori whined as Jade and Cat attacked her with kisses and groping. Jade decided to speak up.

"Well I thought the rules were imaginary."

_**The End**_

**A/N: Growing up, my favorite Saturday morning cartoons were Recess, Fillmore, and The Proud Family :) What were yours?**


End file.
